durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kyouhei Kadota
Kyouhei Kadota (門田 京平, Kadota Kyōhei) is a member of the Dollars and a former member of the Blue Squares. Kyouhei leads a small gang comprised of himself, Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa, and Saburo Togusa. The four of them are almost always seen together and are fairly well known around the Dollars. His nickname is Dotachin, which he despises. Characteristics Appearance Kyouhei is a tall young man with his usual attire consisting of a black beanie with a dark green jacket, jeans, and black shoes. A short sleeved version was also shown in Episode 12.5. When not wearing his hat, he is shown to have slicked back brown hair and eyes. Physically speaking, Kyouhei has handled more than his fair share of street fights and is very skilled in hand to hand combat. While not a powerhouse like Shizuo, or a devious planner like Izaya, Kyouhei is one of the more normal characters in the series in terms of abilities. Personality Kyouhei tries to portray himself as the calm and collected type. He always approaches a subject with a serious mindset but he isn't above goofing around with his friends if there isn't any harm in it. Kyouhei has also shown to have a bit of a heroic streak. He is always seen helping others out, especially his friends, and is always willing to give out friendly advice if needed. His sense of justice is exemplified when he saved Saki Mikajima without hesitation, despite the fact that it meant acting against one of the largest gangs in the city and also when he continued spying on Yagiri Pharmaceuticals for kidnapping people despite it having little to do with him. He is also very charismatic as he has several friends that he can call on for favors even outside of his usual circle. Kyouhei has also been shown to be very perceptive and can read people's intentions fairly easily. Background Not much is known about Kyouhei's early life other than that he attended Raijin Academy along with Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra. Kyouhei can be seen watching Shizuo fighting outside. Like Izaya, he wears the junior high uniform despite being in high school, for unknown reasons. He, Saburo, Erika, and Walker became good friends early on and even joined the Blue Squares together. During the gang war with the yellow scarves, Kyouhei grew disgusted with how their boss handled things and betrayed them during the final confrontation. He and the others rescued Saki Mikajima and took her to the hospital, renouncing their allegiance to the Blue Squares in the process. A few months later, Kyouhei and his crew were later invited to join the Dollars. He agreed, seeing it as a good idea at the time, and soon became one of the more well known members. History Dollars / Mika Harima Arc Kyouhei first appeared in the series being introduced to Mikado by Kida. A few days later, Kida asks Kyouhei about the Dollars but all Kyouhei says is to stay away from them. The next day Kyouhei is tiling walls in a bathroom when Saburo, Erika, and Walker come in and tell him they're ready to go to Russia Sushi. Before they leave, Kyouhei gets a text from Kazutano that says "I broke a plate." He tells the others, but Erika says that he probably messed up his kanji. After eating at Russia Sushi they go to Kazutano's place to find it ransacked, and realized that Kazutano was kidnapped. Kyouhei tries to calm down Saburo, who was upset about the kidnapping. Hashim walks in and tells them the licence plate number of the kidnappers van. While searching for the kidnappers, Kyouhei recalls when Saburo first met Kazutano.His reminiscing is interrupted by Erika and Walker who suggest calling Kazutano to see if he can answer. Kyouhei does so but is surprised when Izaya is the one who answers back. Izaya explains how he found the phone and he gives them the location. Kyouhei and the others arrive at the destination Izaya specified to find one of the kidnappers unconscious in the trash. Kyouhei takes the kidnapper's phone and calls his cohorts, impersonating his voice. Kyouhei manages to get the kidnappers location which prompts them to celebrate. They arrive at the drop-off point and prepare to fight the kidnappers when the Black Rider shows up, scaring the kidnappers away. Kyouhei chases after them and they catch one. He allows Erika and Walker to torture the man while he drinks milk with Saburo and Kazutano, but he stops Walker and Erika before they can stab a pentacle in the man's eye. The man talks and says Yagiri Pharmaceuticals is responsible for recent human trafficking, as they need them for illegal human experiments. The next day Kyouhei pretends to read a book while observing the Yagiri building. He then remembers that he promised the others he'd stop worrying about it and walks away. The next day they are all in Saburo's car when Saburo jumps in and starts speeding after a car that accidentally kicked a pebble at his windshield. Saburo stops just in time to avoid hitting Mika Harima who had stumbled into the road. Kyouhei then brings her to their car and tries to get an explanation out of her and what happened. Kyouhei soon receives a call from the Dollars admin to bring the girl to Celty on top of a roof. That night Kyouhei gives the girl to Celty and walks away. He is later seen marveling at the Dollars meeting. He is later seen conversing with Izaya over recent events along with the true meaning of the Dollar's name. Saika Arc Kyouhei and the others are driving around at night looking for the Slasher since it slashed a Dollars member. Then Kyouhei hears Walker yelling at a book and asks him what's wrong. Erika replies it's about Walker's book. Kyouhei sees a man following Anri at night and he tells Saburo to follow him. When things are about to turn violent, they run over him and Walker yells at Kyouhei for doing that. Then the man gets up and tries to slash at them but Kyouhei manages to hold him off while telling Anri to run. Suddenly Celty and Shizuo ride in with Shizuo incapacitating him with Saburo's car door. Shizuo soon walks away, muttering about murdering Izaya which causes Erika to talk about her Yaoi fantasies, much to everyone's chagrin. Kyouhei and the others attempt to interrogate the alleged slasher about the recent attacks but get nothing significant. Eventually, they leave him tied up on the side of the road. Yellow Scarves Arc Kyouhei discusses with his crew the recent resurgence of Yellow Scarves members around town. Masaomi asks to talk with the group, and Kyouhei brings them to a private room in Russia Sushi to discuss the situation with the color gangs. Kyouhei tells him do what his gut says but also warns him that the Dollars will fight back eventually. Denis, angry at them for talking about gang warfare in his restaurant, throws a knife at them and purposely misses, asking them to change their conversation or take it elsewhere. Kyouhei later participates in helping Anri escape from the Yellow Scarves. Realizing things have gotten out of control, Kyouhei and Saburo gather a group of 30 Dollars members to infiltrate one of the Yellow Scarves meetings. He and the others witness Masaomi confronting Horada, as well as the arrival of Mikado and Anri. As Horada is about to order their deaths, Kyouhei springs his trap and the warehouse erupts into chaos. Amidst the confusion, Kyouhei's gang brings Masaomi to the hospital. Hollywood Arc Kyouhei, Walker, and Erika are hanging out when they spot Mairu and Kururi being harassed by a few members of Toramaru. Kyouhei and Mairu easily dispatch them while one of the younger members runs off to get back up. Kyouhei tells the twins to head home but they insist on searching for the black motorbike. Kyouhei sees that they aren't going to back down and offers them a ride to a safer place than a back alley. Kyouhei calls Saburo and, as they are about to get into the van, several Toramaru members begin chasing after them. As they drive away, Erika and Walker spot Mikado and the others getting harassed by remnants of the Yellow Scarves. They cut off the Yellow Scarves and rush Mikado, Anri, and Aoba into their already crowded van. Kyouhei apologizes for getting them mixed up in their own problems. After several hours, they run into Celty who is also being chased by Toramaru and the ten of them begin a grand chase through the streets of Ikebukuro. Eventually, Celty sees an overpass and gets an idea. She tells Kyouhei via her cell phone and he agrees. After Celty makes her net at the entrance to the overpass, Kyouhei drops everyone off a few blocks away form a police station while he and Saburo go to give Celty a hand. When they arrive, they get ready for a huge brawl when Egor bursts out of the bag Celty was carrying. The assassin tells them to run away while he dealt with Toramaru. Ruri Hijiribe also joins the fight while Kyouhei and the others watch on. Kyouhei and Saburo then drop everyone off at their homes and attend the hotpot party at Celty and Shinra's place the next day. Akane arc After separating from Walker and Erika, Kyouhei starts walking and notices Chikage Rokujou following him. When they get to a more secluded street, Kyouhei confronts Chikage about why he was following him. Kyouhei soon realizes that Chikage is the one responsible for the recent attacks on the Dollars and Chikage attacks him. Kyouhei asks if Chikage was there to avenge the guys that were beaten up during the chase with Celty. Chikage denies that, saying those men got what was coming to them. Chikage reveals that several of their members were attacked unprovoked a few weeks ago along with their friends and relatives who weren't in the gang to begin with. Kyouhei explains the "no rules" policy in the dollars and asks why Chikage was after him instead of the guys who attacked their gang. Chikage states that everyone called Kyouhei the "boss" of the Dollars. Kyouhei says that there is no real leader in the Dollars, comparing the "chain of command" in dollars to a swarm of locusts or a school of fish (the founder is in there somewhere but no one can tell who it is). Eventually, Kyouhei suggests they take their battle somewhere else and the two of them take a taxi to Raira and resume their fight in the practice fields. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc They have a fierce brawl with both Kyouhei and Chikage becoming heavily bruised and exhausted. Eventually, Kyouhei comes out on top by a thin margin due to Chikage passing out before he does. The two of them wake up and Chikage admits defeat but feels ashamed to having lost twice in a row (due to his "fight" with Shizuo). Chikage sensed that Kyouhei pulled his punches due him being injured but Kyouhei says that he just didn't want to get sent to prison for going too far. Kyouhei then asks Chikage to withdraw Toramaru from Ikebukuro but promises to find the guys who attacked his gang and make them apologize. Chikage is surprised at how easily Kyouhei would sell out other Dollars members like that but Kyouhei just says that there's no rule that said he couldn't. Kyouhei also states that he's doing this not as a member of the dollars but simply as Kyouhei Kadota and that he hates those who involve innocent people in a gang war. Chikage calls Kyouhei a scoundrel and he replies that the Dollars are full of them. The two are interrupted by several rogue dollars members who want to beat Chikage and Kyouhei to increase their reputation. When it becomes clear that, even though they're injured, Kyouhei and Chikage can still go toe to toe with them, they reveal their hostages, Chikage's girlfriend, Non, along with several of her friends. Just as the rogue Dollars move in for the kill, Walker, Erika, Saburo, and several other Dollars members who were against the kidnapping appear and lend a hand. They get the girls to safety while several Toramaru members also arrive to help Chikage. With numbers on their side, the good Dollars and Toramaru proceed to duke it out with the rogue Dollars in the practice fields of Raira academy. Eventually, the whole battle is interrupted by the arrival of Shizuo with Vorona's bike on his shoulder. He came to take out the kidnappers and proceeds to knock the leader into the air and across the field. Realizing that they're outmatched, the remaining rogue Dollars retreat. After Shizuo switches his attention to Vorona, Erika starts giggling after Chikage limps away with Non. Kyouhei asks Erika what she's so giddy about and Erika states her newest fantasy about Kyouhei and Chikage, much to everyone's chagrin. With the fighting finally over, Kyouhei and the others head home. Dragon Zombie Arc Kyouhei isn't seen until the end with Saburo and Walker at Russia Sushi. As the three of them talk, Kyouhei sees Masaomi enter with a yellow scarf around his neck. Kadota's Coma Arc In the beginning it tells Kyouhei's point of view of humans. He thinks that humans are simple wooden rods. If he were to use a metaphor, the human heart was a coarse rope, bound together from various components. If it were a wooden rod or a stone in question, what was broken would never again return to its original state, but when it came to humans, even if the only part left unbroken was no more than the thinnest, most fragile spider thread - there would always be the possibility of recovery. He thinks that because his father did too. When Masaomi asks him if he wanted to quit the Dollars and join the Yellow scarves Kyouhei tells him that he wanted everyone in the group to decide on that matter. After Masaomi leaves, Denis tells them if they talk anything more dangerous then what they talked about in that room there'll be another mark on the wall. Then he tells Kyouhei that Masaomi is probably trying to repay him for what he did. Kyouhei replies that he thinks Masaomi has a sneaky plan coming up. Later Kyouhei is walking down the streets thinks about the situation with the Dollars being more violent and Masaomi and Mikado's friendship. When he was thinking a car hits him causing Kyouhei to go into a coma for the rest of the arc. He does have surgery at one point and the surgery goes out well. Volume 12 Kyouhei wakes up from his coma. Relationships Saburo Togusa Main Article: Saburo Togusa Not much is known about Kyouhei's relation to Saburo other than that the two of them knew each other longer before they met up with Walker and Erika. The two of them seem to be very close to one another seeing as how when Kazutano was kidnapped, Kyouhei was willing to go out of his way to save him simply for Saburo's sake (although Kazutano and Kyouhei were also good friends as well). Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa Main Articles: Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa Walker and Erika have both displayed fierce loyalty towards Kyouhei on several occasions such as when they betrayed the Blue Squares. While Kyouhei sometimes gets annoyed at their strange antics, he is still very caring and protective of his friends. In many ways, Kyouhei is actually the only one that can rein in Walker and Erika when they start to go overboard whether it's about their anime obsession or when they take a step too far in torturing someone. When Kyouhei was beaten into a coma in volume 10, it sends both Walker and Erika into a rage, causing the former to tear through various leads just to find the attacker. It is unknown how they met although it is hinted that Kyouhei managed to help them turn their lives around in some way. It is implied in various side stories that Erika may actually have feelings for Kyouhei but these are never addressed in the main series. Chikage Rokujou Main Article: Chikage Rokujou While their initial meeting was less than cordial, both Chikage and Kyouhei developed a strong friendship during their fight in the Raira practice fields (on an unrelated note, it also provided Erika with another source for Yaoi). Although the two of them never had much contact after the aforementioned fight, Chikage still felt the need to visit his friend in the hospital after Kyouhei was attacked also wanting to find any leads as to the whereabouts of his assailant. Trivia *His hobbies include reading, ink and wash paintings. * It was Izaya who gave Kyouhei his nickname, "Dota-chin." *Kyouhei incorrectly suspects that Izaya is the leader of the Dollars *Kyouhei has a reputation of helping people out, and Masaomi frequently approaches him for advice. *He sang Tsuppari High School Rock 'n Roll in the rapping CD. *Kyouhei's last name, Kadota, is a type of fig * It is hinted that he reads manga sometimes. * In the anime's second season, he admits to reading "A Certain Magical Index." *In Episode 23, at approximately 14 minutes and 45 seconds into the episode, Kyouhei can be seen in the crowd of Yellow Scarves. .]] Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Blue Squares Category:Male Category:Kyohei's Crew Category:Protagonists Category:Human